Liquid crystal display (LCD) with low operating voltage, low radiation and power consumption advantages, it is widely used in various fields including computers, mobile phones, televisions, and measurements show that the field. LCD includes LCD panel and backlight module and so on. LCD panel itself is not illuminated, and the backlight module is required to provide backlight for display.
In the existing technology of the backlight module, light guide plate expansion will be squeezed to light source. It may result in light source compressive deformation which is making the light source internal circuit abnormal and easily making light source damage by expansion due to heat or moisture. Moreover, because the light source will produce high temperature, light source surface temperature is very high, sometimes up to 80 degrees. The light source framework and sealant may be in the non-rigid state, and the light guide plate thermal expansion may be forcedly oppressed to light source deformation. The gap space between the light guide plate and the light source will become closer, and then make the light guide plate bear the high light source surface temperature. The glass transition temperature of the light guide plate is generally less than 90 degrees. When the display module is placed in an ambient temperature of 40 degrees, the light guide plate may bear the light source surface temperature over 90 degrees. It will exceed the glass transition temperature of the light guide plate. At this time the light guide plate will soften and destroy the total reflection angle of the light guide plate.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and an LCD to solve the above problems.